


Somebody to You

by fablewriter



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, AnderBros, Gen, Klaine, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fablewriter/pseuds/fablewriter
Summary: Cooper Anderson recruits his best friend, Kurt Hummel, to find Blaine a boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt (can be found on Tumblr under the name prompt-a-klainefic):
> 
> Blaine lives with Cooper in NY. Cooper knows Blaine is lonely; he’s never managed to find a boyfriend who didn’t treat him badly. He’s given up on dating, but Cooper knows he’s unhappy. So he makes it his mission to find Blaine someone who’ll be good to him and appreciate him.
> 
> Cooper enlists his best friend Kurt to help him find someone; after all Kurt is gay and has known Blaine since he moved to NY a couple of years ago. And they’ve never shown much interest in each other beyond friendship, so Kurt is obviously not an option himself, which is a real shame because he’d treat Blaine right, and in return could also use someone as awesome as Blaine in his life.
> 
> What Cooper doesn’t know is that Kurt has had a massive crush on Blaine since the day he met him but hasn’t acted on it because Blaine is Cooper’s younger brother and Kurt hasn’t had good experiences with boyfriends either and is afraid he’s too damaged for Blaine. What Cooper also doesn’t know is that Blaine has a huge crush on Kurt, too, but hasn’t acted on it because Kurt is beautiful and amazing and probably wouldn’t want a weird little loser like him, and on top of that he’s his brother’s friend and a few years (4-5?) older than him.
> 
> So now Kurt is helping Cooper set Blaine up on dates and Blaine goes just to humor his brother, while Kurt wishes he could nominate himself as a date option and Blaine wishes Cooper would set up a date with Kurt for him.

It was Saturday evening in New York City. The moon was full and high, the lights were bright and traffic was louder than normal. Cooper had plans to meet with his best friend, Kurt Hummel, to get a couple of drinks and maybe food. He heard a door open and close and saw that his brother emerged from his bedroom. Cooper smiled, thinking Blaine was finally going to join them but he saw a thick book in his hand as he made his way to the small kitchen area. Blaine Anderson, Cooper’s little brother, shared an apartment with him. Cooper was beyond thrilled when Blaine graduated high school and moved to New York. In fact, Cooper purchased a two bedroom apartment specifically for when Blaine did arrive.   
  
While Blaine was thrilled to finally be in New York and out of Ohio, it hasn’t been an easy transition for him. College was difficult, and holding down a job wasn’t any easier. It wasn’t until three months after moving to New York that Blaine felt comfortable dating. Ohio wasn’t exactly swarming with eligible men. Cooper liked that his little brother was dating. Unfortunately, Blaine was the type to wear his heart on his sleeves. He was a passionate man and while Cooper admired that in his brother, it also meant that he hurt the worst.   
  
Cooper was watching television when Blaine came home early from a date. Cooper muted the television and knew from the look on Blaine’s face that it didn’t go well.   
  
“Little brother?” Cooper asked. He always called Blaine that even though Blaine was in his twenties. Cooper always said that no matter how old Blaine got, he would always be ‘little brother’. Blaine didn’t mind it. Cooper meant it as a term of endearment, not condescending. Blaine looked at Cooper and let out a long sigh.  
  
“I’m not dating anymore. Men are pigs,” Blaine stated as he made his way to the kitchen. Cooper was glad he bought that gallon of Oreo ice cream. Blaine spent most of the night eating the ice cream and telling Cooper that the guy he was dating decided that Blaine wasn’t experienced enough for him. That meant he was already seeing someone else, and probably sleeping with them. Cooper just shook his head.   
  
“Don’t give up so quickly,” Cooper said.   
  
“Fuck it. I can’t do it anymore, Cooper. I can’t take the heartache. I don’t know how you or Kurt do it,” Blaine answered still looking down at the ice cream. Cooper made no comment. He and Kurt dated often. Cooper was a ladies man and Kurt was indeed a man’s man. Kurt didn’t care for that joke when Cooper made it, but he saw Kurt smirk a bit that one time.   
  
It was a shame, Cooper thought, that neither Kurt or Blaine liked each other. When Blaine moved into the apartment, Kurt offered to help with the moving process. It was the first time Kurt and Blaine met each other and Cooper had hopes that maybe something would speak between them. It was a perfect match.   
  
Sure Kurt was five years older than Blaine, but hell, what did age matter? He’s seen Kurt date older and younger men.   
  
Kurt was very down to earth and enjoyed some of the same things Blaine did. Cooper never asked about it, mostly because he thought maybe it would just happen on its own. He was so surprised and disappointed that it didn’t. They were friends, though.   
  
Since that night, Blaine kept to his word. It had been several months since Blaine gone out with anybody. It broke Cooper’s heart, to be honest. Blaine was lonely. He put up a brave smile whenever Cooper brought home a girlfriend or whenever Kurt talked about a guy he was seeing, but he knew his little brother. He knew Blaine wanted someone to feel excited about, someone who would treat him the way he deserved to be treated.   
  
As much as it disappointed him that Blaine had one of his books in his hand, which meant he wasn’t going to join him and Kurt, it was a good thing. Cooper had an idea and he wanted to talk with Kurt about it without Blaine finding out. Cooper walked into the kitchen to see Blaine filling his tea kettle.   
  
“You sure you don’t want to come? I know you’re not a drinker, but you know, you can get out of the apartment for a little while,” Cooper offered. Blaine gave him a small smile before he put the kettle on the stove.  
  
“Well, I will be out of the apartment. I’ll be on the fire escape reading my book,” Blaine said. Cooper just shook his head.  
  
“You know what I mean,” Cooper said. Blaine shrugged.  
  
“I know. Have fun with Kurt,” Blaine said and patted Cooper on the arm before he settled himself on the couch. Cooper shook his head.   
  
“Want me to bring you back anything?” Cooper asked as he headed for the front door.  
  
“I’m good, thanks.” Cooper smiled as he left the apartment with his little brother on the couch, again, reading a book.  
  
***  
  
Kurt had already reserved a small table for the two of them at a small bar and grill not far from Cooper’s apartment. It was near a window and he saw Cooper walk past it and into the front door. Cooper turned to his right and saw Kurt waving his beer bottle in the air. There was another open bottle in front of Kurt, waiting for Cooper. Kurt tried not to look disappointed when he didn’t see Blaine with him. Not that he expected Blaine to come, but he kind of hoped.   
  
“Couldn’t get him out?” Kurt asked as Cooper took a seat across from him.  
  
“No. That’s okay, though. I wanted to talk to you about something and I need your help before I sort of bring up to Blaine,” Cooper said as he took a few sips of his beer.   
  
“Okay,” Kurt said hesitantly.   
  
“I want to set Blaine up! I’m sure that maybe if he had some help, we can weed out the douche bags so he doesn’t get hurt again,” Cooper said this as if it were the best plan he had ever come up with. The very idea of being set up always left such a bad taste in Kurt’s mouth. It was worse when Cooper was talking about setting up his little brother.  
  
“I really don’t think that’s a good idea,” Kurt finally answered.   
  
“I think it’s perfect! Who better to find the perfect guy for him than the ones that know him the most?” Cooper sounded like he was trying to convince Kurt that Supernatural wasn’t going to make him want to cry. Kurt felt bad for Blaine. He had his fair share of bad relationships. That was why Kurt’s relationships never lasted longer than a month.   
  
Blaine was an incredible guy. He was handsome, charming (very much like his brother), smart, and he was adorable whenever he went into his fanboy geek mode. The first time Kurt laid eyes on Blaine he could admit that he was smitten. Blaine was wearing a Harry Potter Marauder's map t-shirt when Kurt came into the apartment to help him move. It was Blaine who answered the door when Kurt knocked on it. Kurt had seen pictures of Blaine, but seeing him in person was so different.  
  
He was shorter than Kurt, but not by much, which Kurt actually liked. His hair was dark and curly and he had the same wide, white smile that Cooper had. Cooper had deep blue eyes while Blaine had honey hazel eyes. Either way, a very cute man answered the door and Kurt couldn’t help but admire for a split moment.   
  
“Hi, you must be Kurt,” Blaine said.   
  
“And I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,” Kurt responded. Blaine laughed and let Kurt into the apartment. “Nice to finally meet you, Blaine.”  
  
“Likewise,” Blaine said back with so much enthusiasm.   
  
Kurt could never tell Cooper this, or Blaine for the matter. He liked Blaine. He liked him a lot. Whenever they would spend time together, they talked about everything, even things that neither one could say to Cooper. Blaine was this incredibly sweet guy who loves romance and sees the best in people. Kurt talked to Elliot, one of his other friends, about how much he liked Blaine and how he wanted to go out with him.  
  
“Geez, just go up to the man and ask him out,” Elliot said to him like Kurt just asked him to solve one plus one. Kurt glared at Elliot.  
  
“He’s Cooper’s little brother. How the hell would that look? And how do you think Cooper would take it?” Elliot just rolled his eyes and said nothing else. It wouldn’t be the last time they had this conversation.   
  
The idea of Cooper setting Blaine up with other guys didn’t sit well with Kurt. Mostly because Cooper playing matchmaker was about as good as Elliot being a marriage counselor - in the end, the results would be disastrous. It also didn’t help that it would be Cooper having other guys date Blaine, and not Kurt date Blaine.   
  
“And how would you go about this exactly?” Kurt challenged.  
  
“The Internet,” Cooper announced like he just discovered the Internet for the first time. Kurt shook his head.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Why not? We’ll find a good site. I hear something about one called Grindr,” Cooper said.   
  
“We are not using Grindr. Blaine isn’t that kind of guy,” Kurt said as he took a long sip of his beer.   
  
“Fine, we’ll use somewhere else. But yeah, we will put a profile on there for Blaine and we will be the ones to say yes or no to the ones the respond. If Blaine doesn’t like them he only has to meet them once. Come on, Kurt! Help me out. Help him out. He’s so lonely. I hate seeing him like that. He’s not someone who just dates whoever. He’s a…one guy, kind of guy you know?” Kurt did know. That was one of the things he liked about Blaine.  
  
“I’ll help, but only if you clear it with Blaine first. I will not do this behind his back,” Kurt stated. Cooper nodded.  
  
“No problem! Let’s go talk to him now!” Kurt groaned. He didn’t even get a chance to finish his beer before Cooper nearly dragged him out of the bar and grill.  
  
***  
  
Blaine sipped his tea as he turned the next page in his book. The cool breeze blew across his face. New York sounds of cars and horns honking sounded like a symphony. He never thought he would rely on the noise to fall asleep, but he did. The lights were bright and the sky was so dark. He liked sitting out on the fire escape. It was the one place he liked to go for his own version of ‘peace and quiet’. It was where he sat the first night he moved to New York. He was so excited and so full of energy. He still was. He liked his classes, he liked his part-time job in the library and he liked that he could be near his brother. He also very much liked Kurt.  
  
Kurt was the most beautiful man Blaine had ever seen. Models on billboards paled in comparison to Kurt. He was sweet, kind, and just as much of a nerd as Blaine was. Kurt was the first guy Blaine crushed on since he came to New York. He didn’t get his hopes up at ever having a chance with Kurt. He was older and more mature. He was sure Kurt didn’t want to deal with his best friend’s little brother. They were good friends, though. That was something at least. They had a lot in common and sometimes Blaine wished Kurt was just some asshole so he couldn’t have deeper feelings for him every time they were together.  
  
Dating in New York wasn’t as easy as people made it out to be. Blaine met a few guys and even dated some. Some of them wound up cheating on Blaine or breaking up with him because Blaine was too clingy. Yes, he was told he was too clingy which Blaine didn’t understand. He never made a move to hold someone’s hand or do any kind of public display of affection. It didn’t matter. That same guy was all over another guy like some horny teenager. It had nothing to do with Blaine. That’s what he had to keep remembering.   
  
For now, he didn’t want to date. He was tired of giving his heart out and having it thrown back to him like it was nothing. He still loved New York, he still loved his home, he was still the same goofball Blaine, only lonely.   
  
Blaine took a sip of his tea when he heard the front door open and Cooper called out his name.   
  
“Blainey! Little brother! I have something I want to tell you,” Cooper called. Blaine resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he leaned over and peeked through the window. Cooper was in the living room with Kurt.   
  
“Do I want to know?” Blaine asked more toward Kurt.  
  
“I’m really not sure,” Kurt said honestly. Blaine debated for a moment before he took his book and tea and climbed through the window. Kurt walked up to Blaine and took his tea for him.   
  
“Thank you. Have some. It’s green tea,” Blaine said. He knew Kurt liked green tea the most. “I drank on this side.” Blaine had pointed to the part of the cup where he drank. Kurt nodded as Blaine walked over to the couch where Cooper was waiting anxiously. Neither one noticed Kurt took a sip of the tea, in the same spot where Blaine sipped. That was about as close to a kiss as he was going to get from Blaine.  
  
“Blaine? Kurt and I came up with this really good idea,” Cooper started. Kurt walked toward the couch. Blaine placed his book on the coffee table.   
  
“And by that, he means only him,” Kurt corrected and took another sip of the tea before he gave it back to Blaine. Cooper groaned.  
  
“Fine, anyway, Blaine? I’ve decided that I am going to set you up with an online dating profile and find you the perfect guy. Cool, huh?” Cooper asked with wide eyes and goofy grin. Blaine stared at his brother like he had grown a second head. And that second head gave him the idea and the original Cooper agrees. He turned to look at Kurt.  
  
“Is he drunk?” he asked.  
  
“I wish he was, then all of this would make more sense,” Kurt answered.   
  
“I’m serious. The great thing about it is that you only have to meet them once. If you don’t like them, then you can move on. I’m sure we will find you, someone, though.”   
  
“We?” Blaine asked.  
  
“Yes, I got roped into it. I’ll at least make sure he’s not trying to pick someone who isn’t on a most wanted list,” Kurt said. Blaine just nodded. He didn’t like the idea. He didn’t like it more now that Kurt was involved.   
  
“Cooper…”  
  
“Three chances. Give me three chances,” Cooper compromised.   
  
“Three chances?” Blaine questioned.  
  
“Yes. If by after the third one you go out with and it doesn’t work, I’ll forget the whole thing. The bottom line, Blaine, I know you’re okay, but you feel alone. I want you to be happy with someone. You deserve that. Let me try, please?” Cooper pleaded. Blaine stared down at his cup of tea. It was lukewarm now. He looked up at Kurt as if looking for some kind of guidance or reassurance. He gave a simple one shoulder shrug.  
  
“What have I got to lose?” Blaine asked. Cooper punched his fist into the air in victory.  
  
“Yes! All right! I’m going to get my computer and we will get this party started!” Cooper nearly ran into his room. Blaine looked at Kurt.   
  
Kurt gave him an apologetic look.  
  
“He’s way too excited about this,” Blaine commented.   
  
“Cooper is Cooper,” Kurt answered. Blaine nodded as Cooper brought out his laptop and powered it up. Kurt said he was going to order a pizza - it was going to be a long evening and he needed food. He was sure Blaine would want it too. Pepperoni and pineapple, Blaine’s favorite.   
  
***  
  
 **Name: Trevor Grims**  
 **Age: 25**  
 **Interests: Men, alcohol, movies, books, and men.**  
 **Occupation: Pest Control Specialist**  
 **Looking for: A cutie pie who will love me for me and not for what they want me to be.**  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes at the profile. He couldn’t believe Cooper picked this guy as the first date for Blaine. After they had gone through and set up an online profile for Blaine, Cooper went searching. It was amazing that a lot of guys were interested in Blaine. There were things they said that Cooper would look at Kurt with a timid look.  
  
After that, Kurt said he would deal with answering the messages and Cooper can just look up names. It wasn’t until Kurt made it to the apartment that Cooper said he found the guy Blaine will go out with and Blaine had already left to meet the guy. Kurt got irritated.  
  
“Seriously? Did you send Blaine out with this guy? Did you even read everything on his profile? This is 'still living with his mother in her basement' written all over it!” Kurt nearly yelled.   
  
“He seemed nice. We chatted for a bit,” Cooper said.  
  
“You chatted with him as Blaine?” Kurt asked.   
  
“Well…”  
  
“Cooper! You can’t pose as Blaine! What if this guy does something horrible? If you want me to help you can’t just pick one and then send him off. Let him talk with the guy first at least,” Kurt said. Cooper stayed quiet for a moment.   
  
“He didn’t seem to mind…” Cooper said quietly. Kurt let out a breath.  
  
“Just…next time don’t jump to it so quickly. We’re not finding someone for you, we are finding someone for Blaine,” Kurt said in a more calming voice. It wasn’t five minutes later that Blaine came into the apartment and glared at his brother.  
  
“That’s one,” he said holding up his index finger.   
  
“Didn’t go well?” Cooper asked.   
  
“Didn’t go well?” Blaine repeated. “Let me set the scene. I go to this said coffee shop, where said a twenty-five-year old man is actually thirty-five. He used to be an exterminator until he was let go for using the company car to take a guy out on a date and not clean up after he returned it,” Blaine explained.   
  
“Eww,” both Kurt and Cooper said at the same time.  
  
“Oh, but there is more. He lives in a basement at home with his mother, her husband, and two sisters, and their husbands,” Blaine added. Kurt popped Cooper on the head.  
  
“Told you.”  
  
“And when he asked if I was interested in double penetration, that’s when I left.”   
  
“Do I want to know what…” Cooper asked. Kurt was about to explain but he saw the look in Blaine’s eyes and decided to let him torture his older brother for a moment. After all, Cooper did deserve it.   
  
“Instead of being fucked by one guy, you’re fucked by two, at the same time,” Blaine said in a mock graceful voice. Cooper made a painful noise as if someone just kneed him in the groin.  
  
“That sounds very painful!”  
  
“Blaine…I promise we’ll do better,” Kurt said. Blaine couldn’t even look at Kurt or Cooper.   
  
“Two more chances and you stay out of my love life. I’m going into my room. I need to be alone.” Blaine walked passed Cooper and Kurt, ignoring their pleas to come back. Kurt flinched at the sound of the door slamming behind Blaine. Kurt looked at Cooper with a knowing expression.  
  
“Okay…I screwed that up. I’ll wait a week before we find him another one,” Cooper said gently. Kurt didn’t respond, nor did he argue.   
  
***  
  
After Blaine calmed down, he told Cooper that he was okay and to go ahead and pull up the profile. This time, Blaine wanted to see what he and Kurt were seeing. Kurt made one of Blaine’s favorite foods for dinner; chicken casserole with extra cheese.   
  
All those guys on the internet and a lot of them were messaging Blaine. As much as Blaine appreciated Cooper wanting to find someone for him - why couldn’t that someone be Kurt? Why couldn’t Cooper just set him up with Kurt? It would never happen, but a man could dream.  
  
A week later, Cooper told Blaine he found someone else that sounded really nice and this time, Blaine would be the one to talk with him. Blaine read the guy’s profile as they chatted through the messenger.  
  
 **Profile: Anthony Watkins**  
 **Age: 21**  
 **Interests: Music, movies, crafts, men.**  
 **Occupation: Full-time student, part-time barista**  
 **Looking for: I’m not sure, yet.**   
  
At least he was honest. After a couple of days of chatting, Blaine agreed to meet with Anthony at the coffee shop he worked. It was the same place Blaine went to when he met with Trevor. Blaine hoped that maybe Anthony wasn’t there that day.  
  
Kurt kept to himself that he didn’t like the sound of Anthony. His picture made him look like was still in high school. In fact, whenever Cooper found a couple of other guys that sounded nice, Kurt didn’t like any of them. Mostly because he didn’t like that he was helping to find a boyfriend for Blaine.   
  
Kurt shouldn’t find Blaine a boyfriend. Kurt should be the one to be Blaine’s boyfriend. Elliot said that to him when Kurt told him what Cooper and he were doing.  
  
“So, you’re finding Blaine a boyfriend instead of going out with Blaine yourself?” Elliot asked.   
  
“Sounds idiotic when you say it like that,” Kurt responded.   
  
“That’s because it is. Kurt? Why don’t you just talk to Cooper? Maybe if you made it clear to him that you do have feelings of Kurt…”  
  
“I can’t do that,” Kurt said softly.   
  
“And why the fuck not! And don’t give me that shit that he’s Cooper’s brother. I don’t buy it,” Elliot demanded. Kurt sighed.  
  
“Me and boyfriends are not good together. I haven’t had the best experience and dating seems to be about as far as I can go without messing it up. Blaine doesn’t need that. He needs someone who knows how to be in a relationship,” Kurt explained. Elliot looked at him oddly.   
  
“Do you have any idea what you just said?”   
  
“What?”  
  
“Kurt…you learn to be in a relationship by actually being in a relationship. Maybe you and Blaine would be able to help each other with that. Thank about that at least. I can tell you helping Cooper look through all these men online for Blaine is killing you on the inside.” Kurt didn’t comment anymore. He just wanted to drink and not think about the fact that Blaine was out with another guy. His phone buzzed obsessively. He groaned as he pulled out his phone.  
  
 **Strike two. Guy lied about his age! He’s still a kid! The hell is wrong with people these days? - Cooper**  
  
Kurt couldn’t help the smile forming on his face. He was about to make another response when he got another message. From Blaine this time.  
  
 **The guy was still in high school. I think we will be friends, though. Are you busy? Wanna meet up for food? - Blaine**  
  
“Are you bailing out on me?” Elliot asked with a smirk.  
  
“Perhaps.”   
  
***  
  
Blaine was not in the mood. He went along with this whole plan to humor Cooper. He knew his older brother was only trying to help, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Cooper and Kurt found a third guy that seemed nice and was interested in Blaine.   
  
**Profile: Glenn Parker**  
 **Age: 27**  
 **Likes: Pizza, Harry Potter, movies, books**  
 **Occupation: Student and TA**  
 **Looking for: Someone I can be myself with.**  
  
Blaine sighed as he sat and talked with the guy. He still spoke with Anthony from time to time. They were fans of The Walking Dead so that was most of their conversations were. Kurt was happy to hear that Blaine at least found a new friend out of the whole ordeal. It was a good night and Kurt wanted so much to talk to Blaine about dating, but he chickened out. No doubt, Elliot would probably lecture him on it later.   
  
The middle of the day, Kurt came over to the apartment while Cooper was trying to figure out what to make for dinner. Blaine wasn’t home.   
  
“Where did Blaine go?” Kurt asked as he settled himself on the couch.  
  
“He’s out with Glenn. They met by accident yesterday. He said that had a nice conversation and they agreed to meet up for dinner tonight. Isn’t that awesome? I think third times a charm,” Cooper said excitedly. Kurt’s expression dropped and Cooper saw it.   
  
“Oh,” Kurt said.   
  
“Oh? What’s wrong?” Cooper asked. Kurt settled himself on the couch.  
  
“Nothing. I’m fucking happy for him,” Kurt said bitterly. Cooper walked into the living room and folded his arms.  
  
“Okay…you don’t sound like it. I thought you wanted to help me find Blaine a boyfriend,” Cooper said. Kurt breathed heavily through his nose as he shot off the couch and glared at Cooper.   
  
“No, I didn't want to help you find Blaine a boyfriend! You…you recruited me like I was your wingman for operation find Blaine a date!” Kurt yelled.  
  
“What…I thought…wait? Do you like Blaine?” Cooper asked. Kurt was amazed at how amazingly slow and oblivious his best friend was.  
  
“Yes! Of course, I like Blaine! I have ever since the first day I met him!” Kurt exclaimed. Cooper unfolded his arms.  
  
“Well…how come you never said anything?”  
  
“I would think it was obvious I liked him!” Cooper looked at him with a baffled expression.  
  
“You’ve never expressed any kind of interest in him. Why didn’t you just say something to me? I wanted the two of you to get together!” Cooper exclaimed.  
  
“Because I’m damaged! You know how I was with my last boyfriend? He was a total asshole and I barely recovered from the abuse. Nobody wants someone who is damaged. And he’s your little brother.” Cooper sighed.  
  
“I know Thomas was a douche and I swear if I ever saw his face, I would rearrange it. You’re not damaged, Kurt. That’s how Blaine feels. He feels he’s damaged. And the fact that he is my brother shouldn’t matter. I mean…”  
  
“I couldn’t help it. I love his goofy smile, the way he gets excited when a new episode of The Big Bang Theory releases, the way he talks about music, how adorable he looks when he’s fallen asleep on the couch with a book open on his chest…” Kurt sounded tired and frustrated as he settled back down on the couch. Cooper didn’t make a noise as he sat down beside Kurt.  
  
“You love him?” he asked. Kurt was about to answer when the door opened and closed. “Hey! How’d it go?” Cooper asked, trying to fake enthusiasm. Blaine shrugged.  
  
“It was all right. We have a lot in common and it was a nice date,” Blaine answered.   
  
“So…what’s the problem?” Cooper asked.   
  
“There just…isn’t an attraction. It’s hard to explain. Anyway…that’s three. No more,” Blaine said. Cooper didn’t argue. He just nodded his head.   
  
“All right. You can’t say I didn’t try,” Cooper answered.   
  
“This is true. Kurt? Are you okay?” Blaine asked. Kurt looked like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. Like he was tired but relieved.   
  
“I am, I promise. I think I need to head home and rest. I’m sorry it didn’t work out,” Kurt said. Blaine gave a warm smile.  
  
“It’s okay. I’ll see you later,” Blaine said. Kurt nodded as he walked out of the apartment in a hurry. Cooper wasn’t sure what to feel. All this time, he had no idea Kurt liked Blaine. He wondered if maybe Blaine felt the same way and just never acted on it or pretended like Kurt did.   
  
“Blaine…”   
  
“I’m going to shower and try to do some homework,” Blaine said. Cooper nodded.   
  
“Sure. Let me know if you need help. And sorry I couldn’t find you a boyfriend,” Cooper said. Blaine smiled as he ruffled his hair.   
  
“It’s all good. I love you for trying,” Blaine said honestly. Cooper smiled as Blaine walked to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Cooper got off the couch and went to look for something to eat. His mind was back on Kurt.   
  
He wondered if maybe, just maybe, Blaine would be willing to do one more set-up.   
  
***  
  
Cooper insisted Blaine go out with him for coffee a week later. Blaine was a bit confused because Cooper always drank coffee at home and Blaine had homework to finish. They walked to the same coffee shop Blaine met the last three guys for dates. They stopped right outside the entrance. People walked around them as Cooper looked through the window and smiled before he turned to Blaine.   
  
“I know you said three chances…” Cooper started.  
  
“And I meant that,” Blaine interrupted.  
  
“I know, but give this one a real chance for me. He’s wanted this just as much as you did,” Cooper said gently.   
  
“What are you talking about?” Blaine asked. Cooper gestured toward the window. Blaine looked through the window. Kurt was in the shop. He looked back at Blaine, holding a single red and yellow carnation. He stood at the table and smiled at Blaine. At first, Blaine blinked a few times to make sure he wasn’t imagining it. No, he was there waiting for Blaine.   
  
“Kurt?” Blaine asked.   
  
“I’m going to let you two work this out. I’m totally cool with it. In fact, I was hoping for it. I think you two would be good together,” Cooper answered with a smile.   
  
“Are you…”  
  
“Yes, now go in there before you worry my future brother-in-law. Talk it out and have a good time,” Cooper said as he opened the door. Blaine felt his heart race as he took those steps into the shop. He turned to see Cooper give him one more smile before he walked away. Blaine turned back to Kurt who walked slowly to him holding the carnation.  
  
“Hey,” he said.   
  
“Hi,” Blaine said back. Kurt handed him the carnation and Blaine took it without hesitation.   
  
“I know this goes beyond your three times rule, but…”   
  
“Can we sit down?” Kurt nodded as they walked over to the table and sat in the chairs. Blaine placed the carnation carefully on the table.   
  
“Did Cooper…” Blaine started.  
  
“No, well sort of, but no not really,” Kurt answered. Blaine chuckled.  
  
“That doesn’t make much sense,” Blaine said. Kurt laughed with him.  
  
“Cooper asked me if I wanted to help with one more set up for you, only this time, it being with me. Blaine?” Kurt started. He reached out and put his hand over Blaine’s. “I’ve liked you since the first day I met you. I don’t have the best record for relationships. The last guy I was with was highly abusive and I never attempted another true relationship since then. I’ve been with guys but being with you always makes me feel good. I didn’t think I was something you deserved.” Blaine was stunned as Kurt’s grasp tightened.   
  
“Deserved? Kurt? I thought you saw me as Cooper’s nerdy younger brother and you could never see me as someone to be romantic with,” Blaine blurted. He didn’t care if it was loud enough for people to hear. He didn’t care if it didn’t come out the way that he had hoped. Kurt smiled as Blaine flipped his hand over so that their hands were holding.  
  
“Well…you are his nerdy younger brother, but I swear you are a cute nerd that I just adore,” Kurt said playfully.   
  
“So…what do we do now?” Blaine asked.   
  
“I was thinking we would get our coffees to go, walk Central Park because it is fall and you know it’s beautiful this time of day, and we can get food at our favorite Chinese restaurant, then afterward, we’ll just take it from there?” Kurt suggested. Blaine smiled as he squeezed Kurt’s hand.  
  
“That sounds perfect,” he said. Kurt returned the smile as he excused himself to get their coffees. Blaine didn’t have to tell Kurt what coffee he wanted - he already knew.  
  
***  
  
Cooper stayed out of the apartment most of the day and the evening. He hadn’t heard from Kurt or Blaine, so he assumed everything was going well. He made it back to his apartment to get ready for a date with a girl he met while at the movies. He unlocked the door and walked into the living room, only to find Kurt and Blaine kissing on the couch. Blaine was the one who pulled away from the kiss when he heard Cooper close the door.  
  
“Having fun, little brother?” Cooper asked jokingly. “Don’t worry, I’m just going to change clothes and I’ll be out of your way.”   
  
“Where’d you meet her?” Kurt asked. Cooper laughed. Kurt was still his best friend after all, even if he was now dating his little brother.   
  
“At the movies. She was seeing some chick flick and I went in with her,” Cooper answered from his room.  
  
“And you paid for a different movie?” Blaine asked.   
  
“You know me so well,” Cooper answered as he walked out of his room with a new shirt. From the smell, he sprayed some cologne before he left the room. “Apartment is all yours, little brother. Don’t wait up.”  
  
“Didn’t plan on it,” Blaine said. Coper ruffled Blaine’s hair. He knew better not to touch Kurt’s.   
  
“I’m happy for you two, I really am. See? I’m a great matchmaker!”   
  
“Goodbye, Cooper!” Both Kurt and Blaine said at the same time. Cooper laughed as he left the apartment. Kurt looked at Blaine and started to slowly creep his hand up Blaine’s shoulders.  
  
“Now, where were we?” Kurt said in a low and seductive voice. Blaine liked that a lot.  
  
“I can’t remember,” he answered.   
  
“Well if you can’t remember then how am I…” Kurt started to pull away but Blaine grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed his lips against Kurt’s. He remembered now. Kurt chuckled against the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Blaine’s neck. Best date ever.


End file.
